


【GirHazard】当你的比利时男孩儿长了兔子耳朵和毛茸茸的小尾巴

by jiiiiin



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiiiiin/pseuds/jiiiiin
Summary: 摸了兔兔就变暴躁兔兔的扎扎!!!（嗯，戳柯基也会变柯基==当你的比利时男孩儿长了兔子耳朵和毛茸茸的小尾巴 法国人：那不是更好吗.JPG





	【GirHazard】当你的比利时男孩儿长了兔子耳朵和毛茸茸的小尾巴

1.

大卫路易斯觉得他们的头牌今天很不对劲。

阿扎尔怕冷，这是每个人都知道的，所以早早带上了毛线帽也很正常，但是回到更衣室比利时人也没摘下来，这就很奇怪了。哪有人额头都冒汗了还不肯摘下帽子的，再说了，阿扎尔的发型还会被剪坏吗。

巴西人觉得，这里一定有阴谋。

 

2.

于是鲁蓬蓬就装作没事人一样走到蓝军边锋的身边坐下了，还掏出手机给阿扎尔看那个让自己早晨刚看到的笑话，想要趁比利时人不注意的时候拽掉他的帽子。

没想到笑点一向很低的比利时人竟然没笑。

这不科学。

巴西人的手刚要碰到切尔西10号的脑袋，阿扎尔就先护住了自己的头，紧紧地扯着毛线帽，“不要！不要碰我头！”。

这孩子是咋了。

鲁蓬蓬的脑袋上冒出了一排问号。

于是他更他妈的好奇了。

 

3.

吉鲁一推开更衣室的门就看见阿隆索从身后半抱着阿扎尔，威廉弯着腰抓着比利时人不断乱蹬的小短腿，还有搂着阿扎尔小脑袋的大卫路易斯，“哥哥们今天就要看看你帽子下面藏着什么好东西！”

“你们干嘛呢？” 看起来像是切尔西10号又搞了什么恶作剧。

“Oli，救我！”阿扎尔像看到救星一样赶紧叫了一声。

巴西人转过身瞥了一眼站在门口的吉鲁，然后威胁法国人说，“你要是敢救他，咱俩就绝交。”正当吉鲁还在纠结要不要救阿扎尔的时候，鲁蓬蓬就听见自己怀里的人冲着自己的法国好友喊了句，“你要是不救我，你就别想上我床了！！！”

？？？

我听见了啥。

 

4.

阿隆索、威廉还有大卫路易斯互相交换了一个眼神，点了点头，然后就同时松开了刚才还在钳制着比利时人的手，转而充满期待地望向切尔西的18号和10号。

毕竟，劲爆的更衣室恋情绝对是能战胜关于毛线帽里的秘密的。

阿扎尔看着脸上都快写满了快给我们讲讲几个字的队友们叹了口气，然后慢慢挪到自己那还没缓过神来的法国男友身边说了句“快跑！”就丢下吉鲁夺门而出。

 

5.

西班牙左后卫看着面前身高193cm的法国前锋想着自己能有多少胜算，后来想了想就算赢了也未必能从法国人嘴里听到点什么，于是装作什么也没有发生一样走出了更衣室。

和他一起走的还有威廉。

鲁蓬蓬：这俩叛徒！

巴西后卫在心里对自己说了句不能怂，然后看着法国人说，“你俩谈恋爱了都不和我说哈？”“我们还没确立关系呢。”

“那你俩打炮都不和我说哈？”“…”

早知道有你撑腰我也就不欺负他了…

吉鲁回答半天觉得也不对啊，搞得像是他和艾登犯错误了一样，“你们刚才干嘛呢”“没什么，我们爱抚他呢…”

鲁蓬蓬被法国人盯得心虚了，“别看我了！他不肯摘帽子，于是我就想看他是不是搞了个和博格巴一样的发型！我错了行叭！”

 

6.

吉鲁找了半天才找到藏在角落里的阿扎尔，比利时人穿着羽绒服哭丧着脸蹲在墙角，手也不知道在地上划拉着什么，衣服拉链被拉到了最上面卡着下巴，脑袋往后一缩连脖子也看不见了，看起来更是小小一只了。

然后吉鲁就走过去坐在了他旁边，也不说话，直到阿扎尔站起来推了他一把，“你傻呀地上凉！”“没事，我感觉我的男孩儿更冷啊！”

法国人伸手就拽住了比利时男孩儿羽绒服下摆，扯得阿扎尔一个趔趄最后坐在了吉鲁怀里，然后吉鲁忍不住捏了捏男孩儿的鼻尖儿说，“谁惹我们艾登不高兴了！”

“我说了你不许笑我！”

“我不会的”

然后，切尔西10号伸出了小手指和法国人拉了勾。

 

7.

比利时人刚摘下他那蠢蠢的毛线帽，那对兔子耳朵就冒了出来，原来在阿扎尔圆溜溜的小脑瓜上竟长了一对儿兔子耳朵。

“Oli，你看”

比利时人委屈巴巴地看向吉鲁，脑袋上的兔子耳朵也耷拉着，委屈得像是小狗狗一样的眼神生生给法国人那句“很可爱啊”憋了回去。他只好安慰似的把比利时人搂进怀里，像顺毛一样安抚着比利时人的后背，然后是腰，再是…

哈，果然也长了兔子尾巴。

 

8.

“变态！”

切尔西10号扭了扭屁股就把队友的手甩开了。

真的，隔着球裤都能感受到那毛茸茸的触感，法国人意味深长地看了比利时男孩儿一眼，还咬了下嘴唇，然后说了句“艾登，我…”

切尔西10号的脸蛋突然涨得通红，连脑袋上的白色小耳朵也抖了一下。“闭嘴！我长这玩意儿不是用来和你情趣play的！”

“我也没说我要…”

“那你是什么意思！” 

 

9.

“我就是想问问你我可以摸一下你的耳朵吗。”

“这他妈不是我的耳朵！”阿扎尔的语气听起来很不善。

没想到性格一向很温和的比利时男孩儿变成了小兔子连带着脾气也暴躁了起来，但是法国人一点也没有生气反而笑眯眯地看着阿扎尔，看得比利时人自己都觉得不好意思了，“那个，我不是…”

还没说到对不起，就又被法国人一把搂进了怀里，然后吉鲁亲了一口比利时人那因为不满而嘟起来的小嘴。

“我知道呀。”

 

10.

“我不想长这这玩意儿！”

“硬汉也可以长小兔子耳朵和尾巴的呀”

呸，我信你个鬼。

但是吉鲁还是摸到了阿扎尔的新耳朵，毛茸茸的，软趴趴的，耷拉在脑袋上让正在气头上的阿扎尔看起来毫无威慑力，甚至更可爱了。

“现在可以摸尾巴了吗？”

“滚啊混蛋！”

 

11.

吉鲁推着阿扎尔上了副驾驶，平时吵吵闹闹的比利时人今天也不怎么说话了，只有吉鲁问一句他才会答一句。

看起来这件事对这个想走cool guy路线的男孩儿是个打击。

“昨天也没看见你长耳朵呢，今早发现的吗？”

“什么时候不都一样吗，反正你那时也正和你的法国老乡泡夜店呢。”

“没有，我昨天可没通宵，”法国人空出一只手伸过去想摸下比利时人的小脑袋，却被躲过去了，“我不在，你生我气了吗？”然后就听见副驾驶上的人冷哼了一声，“我可没有。不就是上了几次床吗，充其量算是炮友，我怎么可能怪你，情人都未必天天见面，别说炮友了呵。”

法国人装着努力吸了几口车里的空气。

“哟，我的艾登今天怎么这么酸呐！”

 

12.

阿扎尔看着餐桌上的一片绿，他就想这他娘的肯定是报复。

“怎么？不喜欢？”法国人又丢了根胡萝卜过来，砸在了比利时人面前，吉鲁看阿扎尔没打算吃所以又补了一句，“胡萝卜也不喜欢？我看网上说会喜欢胡萝卜的啊！”

“奥利维尔吉鲁！我他妈的不是兔子！”

比利时人气得耳朵都竖了起来。

“哈哈艾登你变成飞机耳了！”

 

13.

阿扎尔很快就发现和法国人来不了硬的，所以他只好缠住了吉鲁，扯着法国人衣袖晃了两下，“Oli，我不想吃这个嘛！”

撒娇扎扎最好命。

于是他现在就穿着男朋友（炮友的卫衣，下半身只穿了条短裤，光着脚坐在厨房的流理台上看着法国人忙上忙下，大概是生出了一点要折腾法国人的念头，于是边晃腿边催促着，“快点啊，我好饿！”

“你再闹腾，就什么也没得吃了。”

“我不嘛！你能拿我怎么样！”

阿扎尔脑袋上的兔子耳朵也挑衅似地跟着主人一晃一晃的。

 

14.

于是法国人直接走了过来，左手按住了比利时人的膝盖，然后就把腰挤进了男孩儿的双腿之间，“那现在呢，艾登？”

吉鲁空出来的右手顺着卫衣下摆就伸了进去，搂住了男孩的腰往前一顶，还伸手捏了捏阿扎尔的兔子尾巴，惹得阿扎尔一阵颤栗最后趴在了法国人的肩膀上。

“诶！别，你别这样，你等我吃完饭，行吗”

“我怕某人不长记性。”

该死的，为什么要穿这么薄的短裤，光是想到吉鲁的胯正顶着自己，阿扎尔的脸就烧得通红，更别说现在自己的耳朵和尾巴都攥在法国人的大手里。

 

15.

吉鲁伸手把卫衣往上一掀就露出了比利时人那肉乎乎的小肚子，他怜爱地揉了揉，“网上说这样有助于消化。”阿扎尔气得隔着衣服就咬了吉鲁的肩膀一口，“你他妈别看怎么养兔子了好吗？！”

原来，扎小兔急了也会咬人。

然后小兔子的尾巴就被扯了，惹得比利时人呜咽了一声，“轻点儿”。法国人扣住阿扎尔的后脑勺然后低下头舔了下比利时人的嘴唇，还残留了点果汁的味道。

“你又偷喝什么了？”

“我没有！我就是太饿了！”

“有多饿？”

阿扎尔看着法国人狼一样的眼神，吓得突然打了个嗝。吉鲁本来还挺严肃的，一听见打嗝声就乐了，然后不由分说地就扒下了比利时人身上穿的卫衣，给只穿着条短裤的阿扎尔抱起了来。

 

16．

被摔在客厅沙发上的阿扎尔哼哼了一声，想着吉鲁要去找润滑液还要点时间，就扯着裤子想溜，结果还没爬起来就被法国人扯住脚踝往后一拽就势压在了身底下。

连短裤也没护住被法国人一个用力就扯了下来，然后露出了个白绒绒的小尾巴蹭着吉鲁的小腹，漂亮屁股也因为挣扎而在吉鲁腰下一弹一弹的。

法国人觉得这次可绝对不能让他跑了。

“我错了，我去拿润滑液行吗？”比利时人想找个借口开溜，却听见法国人说，“不用那么麻烦，”然后伸手就在沙发缝里掏出了条管装润滑液。

该死的。

“你准备的还挺齐全的哈”

“多谢夸奖”

 

17.

“要操赶紧操，别摸我尾巴！”

比利时人对说是在给自己扩张但其实是在玩自己的兔子尾巴的法国前锋很不满意，但是又被压得直不起腰，只好口上逞能。

然后就被突然撞进来的法国人顶得闷哼一声。

“你…你他妈带套了吗？”

“当然了，毕竟我还没想让你这么早就生一窝小兔子呢。”

法国人俯下身轻轻咬了下切尔西边锋那因为受到刺激而竖起来的兔子耳朵。

“宝贝，你好像更敏感了呢”低沉的法语像是电流一样顺着阿扎尔的脊椎走了一个来回，换来比利时人在法国人怀里一阵轻微的震颤，然后切尔西左边锋的整个后背都弓了起来，习惯性地往后蹭了又蹭，导致法国人进入得更深了。

“操！”

接着法国人大力的冲撞和恰到好处的抚摸让比利时人连骂都骂不出来了，阿扎尔张着嘴，呼吸声都是断断续续的，只有撞上敏感点，才会听见比利时人的呻吟声陡然上升，甚至像是带了点细碎的哭腔。

比利时人被撞得连趴着都趴不稳了，连圆脑袋上的兔子耳朵都摇摇晃晃的，吉鲁还要伸出一只手护着他的脑袋不被撞到茶几上。

切尔西10号的漂亮翘臀像果冻一样QQ弹弹的，感觉轻轻一戳都能冒出水来。

 

18.

操，他怎么还不射啊。

就当阿扎尔觉得自己的脑子都快被撞成浆糊，脑海里冒出第五遍这句话时，法国人终于有那么点放过他的意思。

吉鲁搂着身下眼睛都要聚不上焦的比利时小男孩儿亲了又亲。

“你哭了？”

“我他妈没有！”比利时人伸出手臂给脸挡上了，他也不知道是碰都没碰就被操射了还是被搞到流眼泪哪样要更丢人一点。

 

19.

不，他知道了，是屁股上被写了字更丢人！！

（如果你能猜到法国人是用什么写的话。

 

20.

“hey，oli 你要养兔子吗”

“如果他叫艾登阿扎尔…我倒是能勉强考虑一下。”


End file.
